


My Little Secret

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Ficlet, Praise Kink, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You are a student in Snape's class, and one night you end up having a strange dream...
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 156





	My Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine Horniness is no joke, ladies and gents. Anyways, enjoy <3

It began with an unfortunate dream. 

A faceless man is holding you firmly, cool wall grazing your back as he rams into you. You feebly try to wrap your legs around him but you can’t keep up.

Someone is letting out these tiny moans, you think, and then you realize that it is you. 

His grasp on your thighs tightens, his thrusts getting rougher, faster. His breath quickens, and all you can do to encourage him is tighten your hold on his long, black hair—

Black hair?

You lean back, and catch a glimpse of the man’s thin lips, his hooked nose. And looking beyond the two, you see this is the Potions Dungeon. The faceless man is now Professor Snape.

Panic is about to overpower you when his hands move from your thighs to your ass. He hovers his mouth next to your ear and says softly in that baritone voice, “Good girl, I know you can get there.”

The rush is instant, and he blessedly chooses this time to positively _assault_ your clit with his thumb. You gasp. It’s all too much, his encouragement, his firm grip on your ass, the fucking being so aggressive that the wall scrapes your back and _fuck this is too good, don’t stop—_

The familiar tingle takes over, and you’re not the only one making sounds now. Snape is grunting, his thrusts losing finesse as he fucks you wildly. 

It is all too much. _I’m making him lose control,_ you think contentedly. Tightening your legs around him, you say, “Make me get there.”

It is all over for the two after that. Both shamelessly cry, a spectacular orgasm blinding you for a split second. 

It is only after Snape kisses you in a post-coital daze when the back of your mind nags you thatsomething is wrong. And you wake up.


End file.
